Forever and for always
by Gingerslytherin
Summary: Why would the volturi take Esme? What could they possibly want with her? and What will Esme discover while with the Volturi? On a sortof hold type thing currently.
1. Chapter 1

I stood frozen as I saw the joy flicker into those dark crimson eyes and then I felt the fire burning through my veins. But even as I screamed in agony all I could think of was him and how glad I was it was me suffering the agonising pain and not him. Even when I could see death all I could think of was him I would take the pain a thousand times to save him and as death approached all my memorys came flooding back in the first time I saw him, when I woke up as a vampire, our first kiss, the first time he said 'I love you', the night he proposed, the way I felt seeing him standing at the altar, isle Esme he was the man of my dreams and always had been and while I had been stuck with Charles. Carlisle had kept me safe in my mind he was the only thing there that made me realise that not all men were useless. He gave me hope. He was my soul mate. My other half. My mate. My one true love. My Carlisle and he'd loved me all along from the first day we met. I felt Felix's steel grip around my waist as Aro approached all I could hope was that my angel was safe. Aro raised his arms to grab my head and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: thank you to everyone who reviewed I love reading what you think and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

6 weeks earlier

As I drove the familiar road to the hospital I thought back to the first time I visited Carlisle at work. Those nurses really got on my nerves drooling all over MY Carlisle they should be doing their jobs not staring at the new doctor. Although it was rather funny seeing the faces when Carlisle came over and kissed me and they realised the dreamy doctor Cullen was married. I know it's not like me getting angry but those nurses really got on my last nerve flirting with my husband. UGH. It really made me angry thinking about it I really shouldn't think about it much. On the Brightside Renesmee was staying with us this weekend Bella and Edward had some alone time and Rosalie and Emmett were on ANOTHER honeymoon and Alice and Jasper were in Paris for Paris Fashion week. So I would Get to spend the weekend with my beautiful granddaughter and my amazing husband. How did I get to be so lucky? I had a gorgeous family that cared for me loads and a perfect husband who had stood by me throughout everything we had been through. I had just walked into the hospital when I was greeted by a rather happy receptionist. "Morning Mrs Cullen, beautiful day don't you think." She was one of the nicer women. She hadn't even tried to flirt with Carlisle even before she knew he was married. Her name was Elizabeth and she was a rather bubbly blonde with big blue eyes. "please. Call me Esme" I asked for about the millionth time. "well Esme. Dr Cullen will be down shortly his shift finishes in roughly 15 minutes." "Thank you Elizabeth. You seem rather happy today if you don't mind me asking is there particular reason." She smiled even more. "well actually" she replied "my boyfriend proposed. I'm getting married." She started to babble about how he proposed. So I just nodded my mind elsewhere. "Thats wonderful, congratulations" I finally managed to get out but just as I spoke Carlisle entered the room looking just as elegant as ever. His blond hair slicked back and his golden eyes looking rather tired. He walked over to where I stood and cradling my face he kissed me short but sweet on the lips. It send electricity coursing through my body. "Hello sweetheart" he purred. "Hey darling" I responded as calmly as I could manage still shaken by the electricity. I turned to Elizabeth "well it seems I have to leave now. It was wonderful talking to you and congratulations again. If it were possible I'd say her smile had gotten even bigger. "Goodbye Esme, Carlisle take care both of you." "Goodbye Elizabeth I'll see you Friday" Carlisle exclaimed. We turned and left. On the way home neither of us said much as I wsas very busy thinking about what we were gonna do over the next couple of day as today was Wednesday and Carlisle had tomorrow and the weekend off and only a short shift on Friday. So we pretty much had the next few days to do whatever we pleased. I've been working on the blueprints all day for the new home. We were moving to England. We all thought Carlisle would enjoy being back in England. Plus I'd never been to England and I'd love to see the place where the most important person in my life was born. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise we were home. Carlisle broke my chain of thought when he got out and came roung to my side, opened my door and offered me his hand. I took his hand and stepped out of the car. "Thank you Dr Cullen" I giggled. "Your very welcome Mrs Cullen" he said in response. He flashed me my favourite smile and we walked hand in hand into the house. As we stepped inside I noticed Bella and Edward sitting together on the love seat while Renesmee and Jacob sat on the other sofa watched TV. Renesmee had stopped aging on her 15th birthday and she looked about 21years old. "Please try to control your thoughts guys" I heard Edward mumble at us. "Sorry honey" I muttered back slightly embarrassed. I turned to see Carlisle starring at Edward I shot Carlisle a questioning look and he gave me a later look. "Well" Jacob said breaking the silence "how was work doc." "fine. Thank you Jacob" Carlisle replied. "Renesmee, Jacob are either of you hungry" I asked. "Always am" Jacob replied. "Yes grandma, can you make me something please" Renesmee said. "Yes I would love to Nessie would you like to help" I asked. "Yes please" she responded happily. I entered the kitchen Nessie on my heels. "Nessie, what would you like to make" I asked. "muffins please" she answered. "Well okay then. What do you want in them" "Chocolate chip please." We set to work gathering ingredients and mixing the mixture. By the time the muffins were in the oven we were both covered head to toe in flour. How it happened I still don't know. "Well honey it seems we'll have to change" I told Renesmee. "If you ask me I'd say you look good in flour" Carlisle said from the door way. He'd been so quiet I hadn't even known he was there. But there he was in the doorway leaning against the door frame. He left where he was standing and walked over to us to kiss me softly. "ohkay not something a granddaughter wants to see, I don't wanna see my grandparents making out" Nessie said interrupting the moment. If only she knew what else her grandparents got up to she would be grateful for our kissing. I heard Edward's low chuckle from the other room. "Come on Nessie lets go get changed" she nodded and we headed up the stairs. I walked straight into me and Carlisle's room and over to the massive walk in wardrobe Alice had made us have. Nessie stayed close the whole time once inside. I realised Nessie's clothes were in Alice and Jasper's wardrobe. "Nes your clothes are in Alice and Jasper's wardrobe would you mind going to get them" "nope not at all." She left I decided to get changed while she was gone. I switched my flour covered dress for a pair of black dress pants, a lilac blouse and black pumps. I then brushed the worst out of my hair and tied it back into a lose bun. Nessie then came back into the room holding a cute red and black sundress and black heels. "I'm going to go check the muffins come down once your dressed, oh and by the way the bathroom is over there if you need to use it." "Thanks" she replied. I left the room and went back downstairs and found that the boys to be arguing. "No Jacob you can't" Edward shouted. "Why not" Jacob shouted. "Because I said so" Edward replied. I walked over and sat on Carlisle's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are they arguing about now" I whispered. He shrugged. "Well it should be up to her not you" Jacob screamed. "Yes. But as her father I get a certain amount of choice in the matter. Stupid mutt" Edward shouted. Oh great they are arguing about Nessie again. I wish these 2 would stop arguing about her. "Oh I'm the stupid one am I leech" Jacob snapped. "ALRIGHT. This is getting way out of hand. EDWARD, JACOB SIT NOW" I screamed. They both suddenly went silent and sat down very quickly. "Now Edward sweetheart whats this about" I asked very sweetly. "He wants to take Nessie to prom" he replied. "Seriously guys thats all this is about just because Nessie's starting high school soon doesn't mean you have to start to plan everything" Carlisle said. "Edward please stop over reacting and Jacob please stop planning your life with Nessie. God you guys are giving me a headache. Now I have some muffins to see to and if there burnt your gonna have one upset girl to deal with" I snapped. I stormed into the kitchen took the muffins out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool before decoration. Carlisle then came into the room. "I've never seen you go off at them like that before" he commented. "Yes well they really need to stop arguing over Nessie considering Nessie and Jake will soon probably fall in love" I answered. Just as I spoke Renesmee descended the stairs in the gorgeous dress and the black heels her bronze curls framing her face. She came straight into the kitchen. "Grandma are the muffins ready to be decorated" she asked. "yes dear, shall we make the icing" I answered. "Yeah" she replied. "Well honey, I'm going to go up to my study and finish that medical journal" Carlisle said and with that he was gone from my side. I turned around to see renesmee had already started to collect the ingredients. I started to help and soon all the ingredients were on the counter. "here we go again" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Es POV

"Goodnight Renesmee, I love you" I told her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Grandma, love you" she yawned and ran out of the door followed by Bella. Jacob had left earlier the pack had called him for him and Edward was sitting on the sofa watching some film he'd probably seen a million times.

"Actually I've only seen this once before" he shouted.

"Okay, okay" I said in defeat. Carlisle was up in his study so I decided to see him been as Edward will probably shout at me for thinking. As I flew up the stairs I heard Edward shouting thank you. I was outside Carlisle's office in a matter of seconds.

"Come in" his voice came before I could even knock. I opened the door and stepped inside as fast as the door was closed Carlisle had he pinned against it.

"I missed you" he breathed. Before I had a chance to respond his lips were against mine kissing me with passion and love. When we separated for unneeded air something dawned on me.

"Edward is still downstairs" I gasped we never usually did this sort of thing when Edward or jasper where in the house to save them from us and us from embarrassment.

"We could remind them that we are not always the innocent parents they think we are" he responded kissing me again. Almost immediately I heard the front door shut and Edwards hurried footsteps away from the house.

"Now where were we" he said and within milliseconds his lips were against mine.

**Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think good or bad :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: okay so here is my next chapter I hope everyone likes it even though I'm not very good. emilyvampiremad22 – so my story is like me then :D**

The next day

Es PO

I stood on the balcony overlooking the forest. It was very beautiful and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. Carlisle had to go to the hospital as one of the other doctors was off ill and him being the man he is offered to cover his shift. Bella, Edward and Renesmee were in Seattle for the day. So here I was alone in a big house. I decided to check in on Carlisle he'd been gone for a few hours so he may be in his office by now. I walked to the living room and typed the all too familiar number and waited.

"Hello" I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello sweetie" I replied.

"Esme, how are you darling"

"I'm very good thank you, How's work"

"Hello Esme" I heard a voice behind me say I spun around and to see Felix standing behind me and gasped.

"Esme, darling is everything okay?" but before I could reply Felix hit with such force that I went crashing down to the floor landing on the coffee table and breaking it.

"Esme, what's going on?" I heard Carlisle's frantic voice from beside me. I scrambled to get to my phone and talk to him but before I could reach it Felix grabbed my wrist in a steel grip and bit hard into my wrist as his venom went into my wrist it sent that same burning through my wrist and I screamed out in pain.

"Esme, please whats going on?" he pleaded down the phone but I couldn't find my phone. I then noticed my phone on the floor near Felix but before I could move I felt fire burning through my veins and I screamed a scream filled with agony.

"Esme, I'm coming home now whatever's going on stay there" I heard Carlisle all but shout down the phone and then it went dead as he must of hung up. For the first time I noticed Jane was in the room. The fire cut out in my veins and Jane remarked

"Wow it's been so long since I got to do that, I'd forgotten how fun it was" Jane giggled.

"You bitch" I screamed.

"That's not very nice Esme" she said and then the fire started up in my veins again. I screamed again. "Please, please Jane stop it I'll do whatever you want just please make it stop" I begged. She stopped the burning and I sighed out in relief but my relief was short lived as Felix pinned me to the ground and Jane injected something into my arm. I started to feel weak and my vision went fuzzy I was blacking out but before I did I whispered one last thing hoping my beloved was close enough to hear

"Carlisle, I love you forever and for always"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: look I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been busy and stressed and my best friend lied about something huge and a very touchy subject so I haven't had the time or the best frame of mind for writing a romantic story but I will try to update more often but if I don't manage to I apologise in advance.****because I haven't updated in ages I'll make this chapter longer than usual. Please review good or bad and now on with the story**

I woke up in a strange room I felt groggy and tired. The room I woke up in was dark and smelt damp. I couldn't hear anything outside of the room. Great I'm stuck in some dungeon in god knows where away for everyone I love and care about. Well actually I have a pretty good idea where I am. Volterra. I then got struck with some obvious questions. Why had they taken me? Why had they put me through so much pain? Why hadn't Alice seen this? Why? Why? Why? The door then opened to show Heidi and Felix. Felix was obviously only here as muscle so I couldn't run.

"Hello Esme" Heidi said sweetly.

"Hello Heidi, any particular reason I've been kidnapped" I responded bitterly.

"Ah all in good time, now get up and follow me" she replied still speaking sweetly. I got up and followed them slowly out of the door.

"by the way Esme sorry about your wrist" Felix said while flashing me smile. I couldn't tell if his apology was genuine or not but it probably wasn't he was probably proud of his 'work.' But I was reminded of my attack as he said this and I looked down at my wrist to see a crescent shaped scar on my wrist from where Felix bit me. It was just like Bella's scar from James except unlike Bella's which had faded when she was changed mine would always be there as a permanent reminder of my attack and separation from my family and the most important person in the universe. I then noticed that we didn't seem to be travelling to the throne room where I thought we were going. From my calculations we seemed to be going towards the Volturi guards rooms.

"Um excuse me Heidi where are you taking me?"

"Well Esme I am taking you to your room so you can clean up and change" at this statement I was slightly confused.

"My room?"

"Yes your room. Ah here we are" she said stopping outside one of the doors in the corridor. I noticed Felix had left.

"well Esme your clothes are laid out on the bed, the bathroom is on the left and your old clothes can just be left on the floor. Don't even think about running because Demetri will hunt you down and torture you and then when he brings you back Jane will torture you and I know you don't want that. Your meeting with Aro in 20 minutes don't be late Aro doesn't like to wait I will meet you downstairs in the lobby in 28 minutes don't be late" she told me then walked down the corridor probably to her room.

I quickly ran into my room and closed the door behind me. The first thing I noticed was the bed in the middle of the room on the bed lay a scarlet floor length dress with a plunging neck line, a smokey hooded black cape and a small black box. On the floor infront of that were a pair of black killer heels its a good thing I was a vampire otherwise I fear those shoes would kill me. I then continued to look around the rest of the room. The walls were cream and the floor was oak which those heels would destroy. The rest of the furniture in the room was also oak there was a wardrobe, a chest of draws, a floor length mirror and a dressing table with a cell phone on it. WAIT. My cell phone I darted across the room and grabbed it. I had 21 missed calls

Alice, Carlisle, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle

I checked the date and found that it was Friday the day after I had been attacked it was exactly 10 at night so I had till 20 past and then I had to meet Heidi and I had to be dressed and showered. I needed to call Carlisle I had the number in before I could think. He picked up half way through the first ring

"Esie?" his sweet voice came from the other end and my heart ached.

"Yes sweetheart it's me"

"Oh god Esme I was so worried about you-"

"I was worried too" I heard Emmett whine and then a smack the sound of Rose hitting him across the head.

"All I heard was you screaming and when I got home the house was a mess. What the bloody hell happened" Carlisle was frantic.

"Well Felix came up behind me as I was on the phone to you and then he hit me" I heard Carlisle hiss but carried on "and then Jane came in and started torturing I called her a bitch and she turned up her power and then they put something in my arm and I was unconscious"

"I'm so sorry Esme" I cut him off

"Why are you sorry you have nothing to be sorry for its Aro's fault he's the one that took me"

"Why did he take you?"

"I don't know I have a meeting with him later and I'll find out then but anyway why are Emmett and Rose there?"

"Everyone's here Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose ,Bella ,Edward, Renesmee's in La Push with a very worried pack of wolves"

"But why" I asked.

"Because we all love you Mom" I heard them all say together and it broke my heart.

"How can you ask that? But you don't need to worry about that"

"I know can I just say how does Jasper cope being bitten so much it bloody hurts"

"you were bitten" he growled.

"Yeah by Felix but don't worry I'm absolutely fine"

"Okay"

"I'm really sorry love I have to go I have to see his majesty Aro and Heidi wants me changed. Tell the kids I love them dearly and always will"

"Okay you will call back as soon as possible right"

"Yeah. Goodbye I love you forever"

"And for always Goodbye Esie" I ended the call and broke into sobs. I felt as if my heart and be torn out and it left a big empty hole in me. What did I do to deserve this ? What did I do wrong? Am I that bad of a person? God this hurt so much.

"Come on Esme pull yourself together you need to be strong for Carlisle" I told myself . I need answers so I better distract myself before I break down again.

I walked into the bathroom to access the damage. What I saw shocked me. My blouse was ripped and torn my clothes were covered in mud, dust and oddly enough some blood. My shoes were gone so I was bare foot. My hair was terrible it was flat and scruffy I had leaves and twigs stuck in my hair which I pulled out. I stripped down and jumped in the shower being as quick as I could.

I then put a towel round myself and walked into the bedroom. I checked the time and saw I had 8 minutes. I started with the dress pulling it on. I found it was backless and made of quite a soft material. I then put my locket back on it was a gift from Carlisle for our 10th wedding anniversary on the back of it was an engraving that said 'mia vero amore' which was Italian for my true love. It was my most important possession. I then slipped on the heels which were surprisingly comfortable. I opened the small black box and gasped. Inside was a necklace with the Volturi crest on it. I guess I have to wear it if I want to please Aro.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle" I whispered. I then painfully took off my locket and put the Volturi crest in its place.

Alright now the hair I quickly walked into the bathroom and brushed threw and blow dried my hair returning it to its bouncy curls. I walked back into the room to find it was 17 minutes past. I grabbed the cloak off the bed and ran off to the lobby only stopping briefly to check I looked okay and found I looked quite nice. As I entered the lobby I found Heidi leaning against the counter wearing a sleek figure hugging dress that came down to the knee and obviously a black cloak.

"Hello Esme" she said as I entered.

"Hello Heidi"

"I'm glad everything fit you, you look very nice. Now you'll need to put your cloak on and follow me"

"okay" I responded quickly pulling my cloak on and tying it. Heidi then started to walk into the throne room with me a few spaces behind her. We entered the room and I took note of who was in there. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Reneta.

As we entered Alec glanced up at Heidi...lovingly? I ignored it and put it down to my imagination.

"Wow Esme you clean up nice I can see why Carlisle chose you" Felix who was close to the door remarked. I turned around and glared at him, he flinched and backed off.

"Ah Esme, how nice to see you" Aro interrupted.

"Please dear Esme do not be mad at us we had good reason" he remarked.

"Do explain" I snapped.

"Ah well for a while I have been trying to figure out why your coven is so strong and the bonds could not be broken, why were you all so close? So I set out trying to break this bond and thus weaken your coven and then it struck me do you remember when we had that misunderstanding about little Renesmee?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well I looked through Edward's memory that day on the field and I remembered that you Esme Anne Platt Cullen were in everyone's thoughts they all looked up to you, you stopped them all fighting and you if you will were the glue that held them together. The...heart of the family and where would a family be without a heart. Broken, weak and thus not a threat anymore. So that is why you are here with us" he said finishing with a dazzling smile.

And that was when I lost it all the rage that I had kept in around the kids around Carlisle just exploded out.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY BECAUSE YOU SAW US AS A THREAT. WE DON'T WANT TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE VAMPIRE WORLD YOU TWAT" I screamed I lunged at him but was restrained by Felix. I looked around to see everyone in the Volturi staring at me with a shocked expression except Caius who looked well pissed. I guess no one talks like that to the Volturi leaders.

"We will not be talked to like that young lady" Caius finally said breaking the silence.

"oh shut it you incompetent coward, always having your guard doing all the dirty work for you shows how brave and competent you are. If you took your head out from you ass for a second you would see and hear that nobody actually likes you I just wish they'd had some kind of method protection back when you were born then I wouldn't have to bare the pain of you being on the planet" I screamed. Caius stood stunned like the rest of them except Aro whose face was a mix of emotions anger, sadness, pleased?

Caius then having recovered marched up to me – still in Felix's arms – and slapped me across the face.

"You will never talk to me like that again EVER" he spat. I was frozen as being slapped had brought back all the memory's of when I was human and with Charles. A shudder ran through my body as I thought of him and my 6 years of hell.

Felix released me and I fell to the ground in a heap still frozen and starring ahead of me I was having all the memory's brought back to me.

"Esme?" I heard Aro's voice but I was stuck reliving my hellish 6 years before Carlisle my knight in shining came and rescued me.

Aro came to approach me but I didn't see Aro I saw Charles.

"Don't touch me" I screamed crawling away.

"Caius look what you've done. Don't you know about her human life" Aro snapped.

"I'm sorry brother but she was being a disrespectful" Caius said.

"Just go Caius you've done enough. Everyone out except Heidi and Alec" I heard him say. Followed by the sounds of everyone filing out.

"Don't worry Carlisle will come back, he promised you he would see you again. He'll come back you'll see he'll save you from the monster" I mumbled to myself.

"Alec, would you put her out for a minute" I heard Aro ask.

Everything then went black.

* * *

When I came round I was on the floor of the throne and I could see Heidi, Alec and Aro's worried faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you kind of exploded and Caius hit you and you started reliving your human memories" Aro told me.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Don't worry everything's okay Esme" Alec assured me.

"How long did you have to put me out for?" I wondered.

"Only about 5 minutes" Heidi told me.

"Okay, I'm sorry for causing such a fuss."

"Esme its Caius's fault he shouldn't have hit you he had no right" Heidi whispered.

"Right now, Heidi could you please take Esme to her room" Aro asked.

"Yes." Heidi helped me up and we walked back out of the throne room but not before I caught her looking back at Alec and Whispering "goodbye Romeo." I'm so asking her about that later but I have a feeling that she won't want Aro to hear. I guess I'll have to wait.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what's up with Heidi. I know Esme might not be acting like herself but she's just been taken away from everything she loves so. Also I know there is no Volturi crest in the books but I wanted something in there to show that Aro wants her as part of the Volturi coven. Anyway please review good or bad.**

**EsmeCullen1997 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I'm sorry I don't update very often but I have had a very stressful time recently for lots of reasons and I'm gonna be busy for a while but I'll try to update as much as possible but I make no promises I am trying to make a comeback to fanfiction but I have problems and I really stick to something a lot so I'll try but don't hold me to it. Just as a warning this story is gonna get very dark and depressing I already know ideas of things that are gonna happen. Anyway I'm sorry again that I haven't updated in months and please, please, please review (if there is anyone left reading my crappy story).**

When we reached my door Heidi turned to me.

"Is it okay if I come back later so we can talk?" she asked me.

"Yes sure I'd like that."

I went inside and closed the door behind me and leaned against. I sighed today has been one hard day I need to speak to the one person who always makes me feel better. I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial.

"Esme" he breathed.

"Carlisle sweetheart, I miss you so much" I cried trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to erupt from my chest as soon as I heard his voice.

"I know Esie It hurts so much being away from you"

"I never understood quite what it was like for Edward being away from Bella but now I finally understand" I said breaking down in sobs.

"It's okay Esme we'll be together again soon I promise I will come get you, you need to stay strong though for us"

"I'll try but I'm the weakest physically and mentally I always have been and always will be that's just the way I am but I'm glad that none of our children had to suffer I just wish you didn't have to suffer either"

"Esme don't say that about yourself you are not the weakest you are much stronger than most of us"

"Yes I am the weakest, I was the one with the abusive husband because I couldn't stand up to him or even run away, I'm pathetic, you don't understand that's why they took me he says it will weaken you but really I was the weakest the guard would never have been able to get to any of you but they got to me because I'm weak and defenceless and pathetic" I was starting to weep uncontrollably now.

"Esme you my darling are not weak you are the opposite would someone who was weak be able to fight newborns?"

"No but-"

"Would they be able to control a house full of teenage vampires?"

"No but-"

"Exactly they wouldn't but you darling can do all of those things and more and I don't EVER want to hear you call yourself weak or pathetic again understand?" I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

"Yeah oh and Carlisle I love you"

"I love you too Esme, now the kids really wanna talk to you so I'm gonna hand you over okay?" I swallowed back some more sobs.

"Yeah" I choked. I heard the phone being passed and then a rather high voice spoke.

"Hey mom, I miss you"

"Hi Alice I miss you too, I can't believe you gave up Paris fashion week for me"

"Well believe it because you are so much more important than fashion, I just wish I hadn't failed you"

"Oh Alice honey how on earth could you have failed me?"

"I didn't see this coming I should have if I had we wouldn't be in this mess, I'm so sorry, I should have seen it coming stopped them, they should have taken me it's not right, I failed, I'm so s-s-sorry it all m-my fault" I heard her let out a cry on the other end and it broke my heart.

"Oh honey none of this is your fault it's all Aro's fault you can't blame yourself you couldn't have seen this coming none of us could and I won't tolerate you blaming yourself"

"But" she started but I stopped her.

"No but missy"

"okay mom I'm gonna pass you to Emmett now cause he looks as if he'll wet himself if he doesn't get to talk to you. Bye"

"Bye Alice" I could tell she was still blaming herself and still sobbing and even though I couldn't see them I could tell Jasper had his arms round Alice comforting her as he always is, he's always right by her side holding her hand, hugging her whatever she needs he does he is made for her and she is made for him they we meant to be and I'm glad I was there to watch the love blossom into what it is today. My thoughts were broken by a loud booming voice.

"Mommy"

"Emmett how are you?"

"I'm fine but I miss you it's no fun around here without you"

"Awh Emmett don't worry I'm sure you'll manage to have fun somehow"

"Well yeah but it won't be near as much fun without you here to shout at me when I do something wrong or laugh at me when I do something stupid"

"I know Emmett but everything will be okay I know that somehow it will all workout" I said with false hope I knew I would never be able to get back there.

"I hope you're right"

"Emmett anything you break while I'm gone will be fixed when I get back won't it"

"Obviously"

"That's my boy. Did you enjoy your honey moon?"

"Yep it was great fun but I don't wanna hog you so I'm gonna let Rose talk to you"

"Bye Em"

"Bye mom"

"Oh and one last thing Emmett please behave while I'm gone" I heard his booming laughter as the phone changed hands.

"Hello Esme" unlike the others Rose never called me mom always Esme.

"Hello Rosie"

"How are you?"

"Not particularly good, you?"

"Okay I guess but I miss you. I miss having someone to talk to who understands me like you do. You understand me so much better than anyone else you understand what I want, how I feel and you always seem to know how I feel just by seeing me. You were always there to talk to me no matter what you were doing or how important it was and I didn't realise that until now and I have no one to talk to, no one else gets me like you do. I miss you"

"Oh honey I miss you too" I was dry sobbing now with the speech Rosalie had made and Alice. I pulled myself together telling myself to be strong.

"Well I got to go now Jasper wants to talk to you"

"Okay bye Rosie"

"Bye mom love you"

"I love you too honey" I managed to choke out as my heart broke again as rose called me mom for the first time. The phone changed hands and I heard another voice.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Jasper" I answered managing to stop my voice from betraying the fact that I was still sobbing.

"Everyone here misses you loads"

"I know look Jasper I have a favour I need to ask you?"

"Okay what is it?"

"While I'm gone I know Carlisle won't be in the best state so I need you to take charge and look after everyone"

"Yes ma'am"

"And I need you to not come after me and don't let anyone else come after me"

"... I promise but why?"

"Because a) I don't want anyone to get hurt or worse killed b) I think I may just be needed here and c) I want to talk to people and find out secrets because I know that people are hiding things here things that even Aro might not know"

"Okay you always were a gossip now I'm gonna give you back to Carlisle"

"What about Edward and Bella?"

"They're not here"

"Oh okay then bye Jasper"

"Bye mom, be safe" while I waited for the phone to be handed back to Carlisle I walked over and sat Indian style on the bed.

"Hey Esie" his sweet voice said.

"Hi Carlisle, how is everything?"

"They've been better Edward had a huge argument with Emmett over something Emmett thought and Edward went off angry so Bella went to find him that's why they are not here"

"Oh" Aro was right I had barely been gone 24 hours and they were already fighting.

"Has anything happened there?"

"Um not much I talked to Aro may have sort of exploded and swore at him and Caius" I chose not to tell him about the incident with Caius I knew then he would be worrying about that then and I didn't want that to happen.

"What did you say to Aro and Caius?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing really I just said Aro was a twat and Caius was an incompetent coward and it was a pain to have him on this planet" I mumbled.

"You said that to the two most powerful vampires in the world but you won't even tell Emmett to shut up?"

"Yeah pretty much Emmett has never really kidnapped me or tried to kill my family"

"Wow I really am lucky Esme you are unique there is no one else and never will or has been someone like you before"

"Now we both know that's not true I'm the lucky one, I mean come on your kind, caring, compassionate, smart, handsome and you have a very cute slight English accent when you speak and all you've got is little old me"

"Esme darling you don't see yourself very clearly Beautiful, loving, considerate, creative, gentle, thoughtful and I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you when you were 16 and I treated your broken leg, I love you forever"

"And for always" I replied using our way we always said I love you forever and for always.

"No matter how far apart or what you do that will never change I will always love you and no matter what I will always me waiting for you because nothing you do or that happens can stop me from loving you"

"I know" I was still sobbing and I think although I was trying to hide it Carlisle knew.

"Esme, if anything happens to you, if they do anything to you I will come over there and kill every single member of the Volturi guard and no one will be able to stop me not even Alec"

"It's good to know that even though I'm miles away my family are still thinking of me"

"We will never stop thinking about you till you come back and still then I won't stop thinking of you" and for the next couple of hours we talked non-stop about anything and everything topics that would seem trivial to some people but when you've been kidnapped and taken away from your loved one then the only thing I can do to stop myself for completely breaking down because if even only a bit it lessens my pain to hear his voice but it all has to end and sometime.

"I think we should go now...before one of the kids decides to do something really stupid" I whispered scared for this to end and for me to go back to the nightmare I am in.

"You're probably right...call me again tomorrow" he hesitated.

"I will I promise, goodnight my sweet knight I love you forever"

"And for always, goodnight my flower" he murmured and then the line went dead and he was gone and for the first time since I was human I lay down on the bed and cried hugging my knees to my chest phone clutched in my hand as my only piece of Carlisle left. My body shock with tremors and the tears rolled down my face.

**Authors note: I hope anyone still reading my story enjoyed this I was crying as I wrote it though I suppose the music didn't help anyway I know vampires can't cry but in my stories when they are in great moments of pain and agony they can cry tear of venom and fyi even Edward didn't cry when he thought Bella was dead. Well there it is I will try to update asap but I dunno if I will be able to. Please review.**

**Au revoir **

**Esmecullen1997 xxx**


	7. Extremely important Autors note

**Sorry this is just an author's note.**

**First I wanted to say thanks to anyone still reading and liking my stories I know I'm absolutely crap at updating and some at writing. **

**Anyway what I wanted to say was that I've been thinking a lot about the fate of this story. I have decided that I will probably rewrite this or at least edit things in previous chapters that I don't like the story will stay the same and most of the story will probably will as well but looking back over it I've been pretty embarrassed about somethings and I think everyone is really out of character though some of it is on purose...any who get off the topic there if I rewrite I won't be uploading till I have finished the whole story because I think its really unfair to keep readers waiting a year in between each update and if I don't rewrite and I edit you'll have to wait till I've finished all the chapters either way sorry.**

**I don't know whether I'll get this story finished ever as I won't have a lot of spare time as I'm starting my GCSE's now (for those of you who don't have GCSE they are basically 2 years worth of lots of exams and stuff that are important for the rest of your working life) so I'll be mega busy with revising and stuff so sorry already and I hope someday I'll finally finish this story and give you something to enjoy.**

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you Kolbow I haven't had any reviews in ages and reading yours on the chapters really put a smile on my face and spurd me on to write this and hopefully will get me editing and writing this story.**

**Thanks all readers and sorry to keep you waiting on this story **

**Emily xx**


End file.
